The Place II
by CrossoverLover2013
Summary: This is another Au story. If you read the first The Place then you will love this one as well. This one stars their kids as the main characters, this is full of Oc's (Also I would love to thank XFangHeartx for letting me use her Oc Blizzard.) This will be a fun and interesting story for the kids to go on an adventure to save their family. New and old enemies and new allies enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: 11 Years Later**

 **Me: Yo I'm back for the sequel to The Place**

 **Zoro: About time a little late aren't you?**

 **Me: Well excuse me for going to school.**

 **Luffy: Let her off the hook Zoro**

 **Franky: Yeah Crossover-sis had her reasons**

 **Me: Well this story is mostly about your kids. So lets get started Nami and Robin go.**

 **Nami: CrossoverLover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her OC's**

 **Robin: And the OC Blizzard the dog belongs to XFangHeartX**

 **Me: Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been 11 years after everything that happened, and things clamed down. It was about 2 years ago that Luffy said he wanted a dog. Luffy and Ace along with Ann went to the pet store.

Ann looked into a plastic box as her baby blue hair went over her shoulders, and her one onyx eye and her one purple eye widened. She saw a puppy with snow like fur, spiked up ears like a husky, and pink cherry blossom eyes looking right at her. "That one, that one dad." Ann said pointing at the little white puppy.

"Ok sure." Ace said as he picked up the puppy, bought him and brought him home. Ann named him Blizzard because of his snow white fur.

Now Ann is eleven years old. Her baby blue hair is up in a pony tail, her onyx eye got sharper and her purple eye got more of a sparkle in it. She has slightly tan skin, she is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, and tan shorts, along with gold shoes, and a white cowboy hat.

Luffy and Nami also got married and had two kids a boy named Kyle and he's ten years old. He has orange hair, light colored skin, along with onyx eyes. He wears a white top, normal blue colored shorts, and sandals. They also had a daughter named Luffia or Lu for short, she's only four years old. She has long black hair, light skin, along with nervous chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing a light pink dress, along with white sandals, and her dad straw hat because he let her.

Sabo and Koala got married and had a son and daughter both ten years old, their names are Emi and Mike twins. They both have blond hair, practically the same clothes just different style.

Zoro and Robin got married as well. They had a daughter named Sunny she is only six years old. She has shoulder length green hair, light skin, along with light blue eyes. She wore a red shirt, with black shorts, along with brown boots, and a sword with a pink handle on it strapped to her waist. They also had a son named Ryan who is eight years old. he has short blackish/purple hair, tan skin, along with onyx eyes. He wore a green shirt, dark blue shorts, along with dark green shoes, and two small dual swords strapped to his waist.

Last but not least Sanji and Sloane got married as well, to Rika and Suger's delight. They had a son and a daughter.

Frist their daughters name is Kris and she is seven years old. She has snow white hair, pale skin, and shiny emerald eyes. She wore a white summer dress, light blue shoes, and a ghost necklace that Sloane got from Perona eleven years ago. Their son's name is Max and he his nine years old. He had dusty blond hair, sky blue eyes, a light sun kissed skin. He wore a blue shirt covered by a black dress jacket, with black dress pants, along with black dress shoes, and throwing knifes hidden under his jacket.

In eleven years Scarlet also became a lot nicer and was the kids aunt, and Franky was their bodyguard. The adults thought life would be calm, but they were wrong it was just the beginning of a brand new adventure. Only it wasn't for them but for their kids.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Destroyed Factory**

 **Me: Welcome back everyone**

 **Ann: Do me and my friends get to talk more in this chapter**

 **Kyle: Yeah the only one who got to talk was Ann. Right Luffia**

 **Luffia: Yeah (Whispered)**

 **Sunny: Wow convincing answer Luffia. Try to be louder next time though.**

 **Me: Alright I get it you guys want to talk more god. Well for now Kris and Max take it away.**

 **Kris: Crossoverlover2013 dose not own One Piece only her Oc's. Oh yeah and Blizzard belongs to xFangHeartx thank you.**

 **Max: Yeah so without farther ado we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was a chilly Sunday morning in late November as Ann led everyone to a destroyed building she found. He dog Blizzard walked next to her sniffing the trail she was leading on. "I can't believe you found a destroyed building. This is going to be so cool." Max said as the group continued walking.

"yeah it will be as long as we don't get caught by the police again." Emi said sending a glare right at Ann. "Besides that though have you all heard the story's about ghosts living in that spooky building."Emi began causing Luffia Kyle's younger sister to stiffen.

"Emi." Ann said trying to warn her, but it didn't work.

"As well as scary monsters." Emi continued as if she hadn't heard Ann.

"Emi." Ann tired again a little louder.

"And they eat little children!" Emi yelled making Luffia scream.

"EMI!" Ann and Kyle yelled getting her to stop.

"Whoops sorry Luffia." Emi said only getting a nod in response.

"Ann lets get going." Ryan said grabbing Sunny's his sisters hand pulling them closer to the front.

 _'Stupid Ryan just as bossy as his dad Uncle Zoro.'_ Ann thought as she and Blizzard got back to leading the way.

"Max stop bouncing and just walk normally please." Kris his younger sister said.

"Is that it?" Mike asked tapping Ann on the shoulder.

"Yep so lets got." Ann said as she lead them inside.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As the kids entered the destroyed building, they saw a lot of strange machinery. "This is weird and scary." Luffia whispered as she attached herself to her brothers arm.

"Come on guys lets go deeper." Ann said leading on.

"Whats with this place? It looks more like a torture house then an old destroyed building." Max said as the wind from outside blew his dusty blond hair in his eyes.

"Whatever lets go ghost hunting!" Mike exclaimed getting a high five from his sister Emi. They both got out nets and flashlights claiming to be ready to catch ghosts.

"Hey where did Luffia go?" Kyle asked looking for his sister.

"Found her." Sunny said pointing Luffia out from behind Blizzard.

Ryan chuckled a little and Ann rolled her eyes as they turned orange to show she was annoyed. **(A/N: Ann's eye color changes sometimes to show her emotions.)** Before the kids could move forward a bright light from two flashlights was shined on them. It occurred to them they had been caught again.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was around mid afternoon that Luffy heard a hard knock on the front door of The Place. "Oh I wonder who that can be." Luffy said as he went to the door. When Luffy opened it he came face to face with the police officer Smoker and Tashigi; and behind them were the kids and Blizzard. "Oh no not again." Luffy grumbled as he lead Smoker and Tashigi along with the kids and Blizzard inside.

"Hey Luffy who was it?" Sanji asked then froze as he and Sloane came out of the kitchen. Zoro came back inside all sweaty without a shirt on with Robin right behind him. Vivi was coming downstairs with Scarlet, but then they froze at the bottom of the stairs. Sabo and Koala were on the couch across from Luffy and Nami along with Law and Hancock.

Then Ace appeared and came face to face with Smoker. "It's you!" Ace and Smoker yelled at each other, and pointing accusing fingers at the other.

I should've know you were involved Portagas." Smoker growled out as Ace just growled right on back.

"This is going to be a long stressful afternoon." Luffy grumbled out as Smoker and Ace just continued to growl at each other.

XXX-XXX-XXX

After about three hours officers Smoker and Tashigi finally left. The kids and Blizzard were about to sneak away when Luffy shouted. "Not so fast! Where do you think your going?!" After he shouted that the kids froze in their tracks.

"Get over here and sit sown now!" Ace called as well in a very angry tone, so the children did just what was asked.

"So mind to tell us why you went to that destroyed building?" Sanji asked while he held Sloane's hand.

"Destroyed building. What destroyed building?" Ann questioned trying to act innocent.

"Oh you know the ones we told you not to go too ever." Zoro said as Robin sat down next to him, and Scarlet next to Sloane.

"Ok ok fine. We went because we want to have cool adventures like you guys. All the story's you told me always sounded so cool, so I want to be an adventure like you guys." Ann said as her eyes turned to a green color to show she was excited.

"Look we get it but that can put you guys in a lot of danger." Ace said patting Ann on the head.

"By danger you mean we could get eaten by a blood thirsty and evil monster right?" Emi asked and her brother agreed. That speech Emi did just caused Luffia to faint out of fear onto her brother Kyle's lap.

"Nice job Emi, Mike." Ryan and Sunny said shaking their heads. Kris and Max just face palmed ant this scene. The parents just chuckled as they took their kids up to sleep, but little did they know all of them were being watched from a tree by a pair of menacing eyes.

**...To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Missing Parents**

 **Me: Wow two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll**

 **Ann: True but I'm so upset**

 **Me: Whats got her so down**

 **Emi: Getting caught by the police again**

 **Mike: Yeah it's normal**

 **Me: Ok I guess**

 **Kris/Max: Emi Mike your supposed to be helping us clean the kitchen**

 **Emi/Mike: Gotta go**

 **Me: Oh boy. All right Ryan and Sunny take it away**

 **Sunny: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only he Oc's and a big thank you to xFangHeartx for letting us use her Oc Blizzard**

 **Ryan: Now onto the chapter and we hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and the kids were going back to The Place. Every weekday the kids go over to were the girls used to live, and there Franky teaches them self defense, and Usopp teaches them how to make and fix things. "Well that was an interesting class today." Kris said her snow white ponytail swaying behind her as she walked.

"Yeah it was funny when Usopp got caught in his own trap. It was funny right Lu?" Kyle asked laughing and looking at his little quite and shy sister. Luffia was riding on Blizzard being as big as he was, and all she did to answer was shake her head yes.

"Hey Ryan do you think someday we'll be called on to help people like our parents?" Max asked with big excited eyes. Ryan shook his head yes, and even though Max didn't ask Mike he also agreed, and then joined the conversation. Sunny and Emi just sighed in annoyance.

Ann hadn't talked at all during their walk home she was just thinking. When they got home they noticed something was wrong it was to quite.

XXX-XXX-XXX

As they got inside The Place was trashed and their parents missing. "What the hell is going on!?" Ann yelled out the question to no one as her eyes turned blazing red as her blood boiled with rage.

Blizzard sniffed around for any clues left behind. "Hey guys Blizzard found something, guys." Luffia called a little louder and the others came over.

"It looks like a top hat that's a bit strange." Ann said as her eyes turned pink to show that she was thinking about this.

"Well we'er totally screwed." Emi said making Luffia stiffen.

"Emi." Ann warned.

"We'll never make it without our parents we're all doomed!" Emi yelled making Luffia faint.

"Nice going Emi. Nice going." Ann sarcastically said as Kyle went to go wake her up. "Now that Luffia is awake lets find out what happened!" Ann yelled getting yells of agreement.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse)**

It turned out the parents were in an abandoned warehouse stuck in cages. "Why won't these bars fall? I'm putting everything into my kicks." Sanji said as he panted because he was so out of breath.

"Your kicks won't work; these cages were meant to hold you." Sloane and Scarlet stiffen because that voice was supper familiar. "Nice to see all of you again." The voice came out of the shadows and it turned out to be Donquixote Doflamingo.

"No Way!" Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro,Sabo, Nami, Robin, Vivi, and Koala all yelled surprised.

"Guys come here. Remember Law and Hancock are coming back from vacation in a week, they can find the kids and we can get help." Luffy said as they nodded their heads.

"Well all that's left are your kids time to send the assassins." Doflamingo said laughing like a maniac.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Interdicting CP9**

 **Me: Welcome back everyone**

 **Ann: Yo Crossoverlover you're forgetting something**

 **Emi: Yeah come on**

 **Me: What are you talking about?**

 **Kyle: The thank you to someone**

 **Me: Oh yeah thanks guys I would like to thank FROSTDRAGON4875 for the favorite on this story**

 **Kris: There we go time to start right**

 **Me: Right Emi and Mike take it into overdrive**

 **Emi: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's and we would all like to thank xFangHeartx for letting us ues her Oc Blizzard**

 **Mike: Now on with the chapter and we hope you enjoy. And please leave a review**

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and the kids woke up to the door downstairs opening. Luffia's owlish eyes opened and widened in fear, thinking it was the kidnappers. "Okay Ann tell me you have a plan." Ryan asked since all the kids were in Ann's room.

"Hey why do I always have to have a plan?" Ann asked one was red and the other one pink.

"Well because your our leader." Emi and Mike said together.

Ann's eyes grew sharp as knifes as she heard footsteps come up the stairs. "Ok I've got it. Blizzard attack now." Ann whisper yelled and Blizzard complied. When he went to attack he was stopped by a hand. The kids heard him yelp and they went to see what was wrong. All of a sudden the kids came face to face with Luffia, Kyle, ans Ann's great grandfather Monkey D. Garp.

He was tall, with short gray hair, onyx eyes, and white skin with a big smile on his face. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a red tie, a white coat over it, along with white long pants, and black shoes. "There are my three great grand kids come give me a hug!" Garp yelled loudly as he came over and hugged Luffia, Kyle, and Ann knocking the air right out of their lungs.

"Help us guys come on." Ann wheezed out as the room started to get dark. The others just stayed where they were. Luffy oncde told them never go up against Garp, the reason was because he worked for the navy.

"So how about you tell me were your parents are." Garp said finally releasing Luffia, Kyle, and Ann from his appropriately named hug of death.

"Yeah about that great grandpa our parents went missing yesterday." Ann told him after she was released.

"What no way don't worry I'll find them, and bring them back!" Garp yelled and he was off leaving the kids alone in the place again.

XXX-XXX-XXX

It was nearing sunset and Garp hadn't returned yet, even though he left to search at 7:00 in the morning, and now it was five in the afternoon. So Kris and her brother Max being the children of a world renowned chef, decided to make dinner.

"He's not coming back is he?" Sunny asked as she and Ryan kept staring at the window.

"Probably not." Emi answered as she and Mike played Trash. **(A/N: fun card game look up the rules and play it sometime.)** Luffia was sitting between Ann and Kyle with Blizzard sitting on Ann's lap. All of a sudden Ann's eyes turned violet meaning something bad was about to happen.

Next thing that happened was all their power was cut. "What the huh?!" Ann jumped at the darkness that engulfed the place.

"We're supposed the kill these nine. They'll barely be a challenge." Came a woman's voice.

"We've got orders stop complaining." Came a low man's voice, which sounded threatening.

"Come on guys let's get this done." Came another voice but it weirded the kids out, because it sounded like Ussop.

"Yeah I want to kill them and paint the walls red with their blood." Came a little deep voice, but what he said frightened them.

"Enough talking lets get this over with." Said one more voice so the kids could tell there were five people who broke into their home just to kill them.

Sunny made it to the breaker box so she could try to get the lights back on. "Ok time to hot wire." Sunny said as her light blue eyes sparkled as wires sparked together.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Before they all knew it the lights flashed back on, and illuminated the room. "Yes that's the way Sunny." Ann said snapping her fingers.

"That's my sisters handy work alright. Only she knows how to hot wire a car!" Ryan called with a happy light voice.

"So now we get to meet these mercenary's." Emi and Kris said pointing an accusing finger at the five people in the middle of the room.

The first one was a man with about close to mid back black curly hair, he had onyx eyes with a sadistic look in them, and he has light skin. He wore a black suit with a white under shirt with a red tie, and a top hat. He also had a pigeon on his shoulder who was also wearing a tie. His name is Rob Lucci and he is know for having the power to turn into a leopard.

The next person they saw was a lady who had blond hair, along with sharp blue eyes, and light skin. She wore a hip length black dress, along with tights, high heels, and a pair of glasses. This lady's name is Kalifa.

Next was a young man who reminded the kids of Usopp. He had onyx eyes, along with a square nose, and light skin, along with short orange hair. He wore a black jacket and black shorts, as well as a black hat. His name is Kaku.

The next guy had black hair in the shape of horns, he had dark skin, onyx eyes and seemed to frown a lot. He wore a black shirt, and long black pants. His name is Blueno.

The last guy had long braided black hair, dark skin, and wearing sunglasses. He was wearing an open black shirt and long black pants. His name is Jabra. These Five people made up an assassin unit called CP9.

Sunny ran back inside highfiveing Ann. "I'm a hot wire genius." Sunny said. "Oh yeah one more question who are these weirdos." Sunny said rather bluntly pointing at the CP9 agents.

Blizzard growled sensing they were a threat. "Hold on there boy. Hello you may have been sent to kill us, but I have a question. Do you know were are parents are?" Ann asked her eyes turning Purple showing that she was demanding an answer.

"Of course we know." Lucci began then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ann. "To bad for you I'm not going to tell you where." Lucci finished and kicked her right in the chest rocketing her across the living room, and straight into the wall.

"Ahhh!" Ann cried out coughing up blood.

"Oh no she's bleeding." Luffia cried and ran to help Ann.

"Oh no you don't." Jabra said grabbing Luffia by the hair.

"Ow that hurts; let go of me." Luffia cried tears running down her face. All of a sudden Jabra morphed into a wolf, he let go of Luffia but left some nasty gashes in her back.

"What the hell are you!" Kyle yelled as he ran to his sister.

"Oh I was born with this power." Jabra said laughing his ass off.

Lucci was still over by Ann crushing her leg. "Listen well we are CP9 and this has been a warning." Lucci said as all five of them disappeared leaving the kids behind.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Whitebeard Gang**

 **Me: I'm still here hi**

 **Ann: Be quite I hurt all over**

 **Luffia: I want the pain to stop**

 **Me: Sorry guys forgot you were resting**

 **Kris: This is turning out to be a tricking adventure for us**

 **Max: I totally agree**

 **Sunny: Who cares I know how to hot wire I'm so happy Yahoo**

 **Kyle: Your way to excited for this**

 **Me: Ok enough we need to get started Kris Max handle this please**

 **Kris: Sure Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only he Oc's and we would like to thank xFangaheartx for letting us use your Oc Blizzard**

 **Max: So now onto the chapter and we hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was around midnight and everyone was helping Ann and Luffia waiting for them to wake up. "Well that did not go as planned." Kris said brushing pieces of wood out of her snow white hair. Ann's leg was in a cast, with her head wrapped up, along with her chest. Luffia's entire stomach was wrapped up to keep the bleeding at bay.

"This sucks we're way to weak." Sunny said as everyone just sat there in silence. Blizzard lied between Ann and Luffia, as the rest drifted off to sleep.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Somewhere in an abandoned Warehouse)**

It was around three in the morning when CP9 came back, they were going to report to Doflamingo. "Ah welcome back so tell me how it went." Doflamingo ordered grinning like a lunatic.

"It was quite easy two are already down. They were both girls one named Ann and the other I believe was called Luffia." Lucci explained catching Ace, Vivi, Nami, and Luffy's attention. Ace and Luffy's eyes filled with rage.

"How dare you do that. Our kids are completely innocent." Ace yelled fire coming to life by his anger. That just caused Doflamingo to laugh.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back At The Place)**

Half of the kids were looking around the place for a clue to were their parents could be. While Kyle and Blizzard watched Ann and Luffia waiting for them to wake. About an hour later Ann and Luffia started to stir. "Hey guys I think they're coming too!" Kyle called upstairs as Ann opened her eyes along with Luffia.

"You guys are ok I'm so glad." Sunny said hugging them both.

"I'm so sorry Luffia. I wasn't able to protect you." Kyle said as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't worry I'm ok." Luffia said hugging her brother. All of a sudden Blizzard started growling at the missing door. The kids turned towards the door and saw two people standing there.

"Wow this place is trashed so I'm surprised to just see kids here." A tall man said. He had peach skin, blond hair that look like the leaves of a pineapple, and onyx eyes. He wore an open purple shirt, long jeans, and sandals, with a tattoo showing on his chest.

"Two of them look hurt Marco." The other man said. He had peach skin, light brownish hair, and onyx eyes. He wore a white suit and white shoes.

"I'm gonna try and talk to them Thatch. You stay by the door." The pineapple head who's name was Marco said. "Hey guys I'm Marco the guy over by the door with the pompadour is Thatch. How about you come with us we can help." Marco said kneeling down to their eye level.

Emi and Mike didn't know what to think then Emi being her smart self opened her big mouth. "Kyle they're trying to trick us. By saying they're going to help us, but they;re properly zombies that want to eat our brains!" Emi yelled super loud causing Luffia to scream really loud. Mike chuckled at that while Kyle held his sisters trembling form.

"Ok not funny Emi." Max said giving her a small glare. Kris came downstairs followed by Ryan after hearing Luffia scream. Kris was holding a worn out brown book. It hand written to the kids.

"Hey Kris what you got there?" Max asked.

"Oh this I found it in mommy and daddy's room. It's a hand written book called _"The Place"._ " Kris said as she walked over to Ann, and gave it to her.

"Nice find also this is called a manuscript." Ann said then she looked at Marco and Thatch. "Ok I've made up my mind. We'll trust you for now. But I warn you betray my trust you'll have me, the other, and Blizzard after you kay." Ann explained earning a nod from Marco and Thatch. Marco picked Ann up and put her on his back. Kyle didn't trust anyone else carry Luffia so he did it himself as they all fallowed Marco and Thatch.

Before they all left Sunny wrote a note to let Law and Hancock would know what happened it said.

 _Dear Uncle Law and Aunt Hancock,_

 _Hi first off this is Sunny so yo. I hope your vacation went well. So your properly wondering why the place is all trashed. Well all of us were attacked by mercenary's called CP9. No need to worry though we're all fine and not dead at all. Ok next the reason we're not here is because we're getting help from two guys named Marco and the other is Thatch. So that's all I got to say love ya see ya soon._

 _Love your nieces and nephews_

 _Roronoa Sunny and the others along with Blizzard._

Sunny set the note down and ran to catch up with the others. "This walk will take awhile ok." Marco said to the kids.

Ann took out the manuscript Kris gave her and opened up to the prologue and started to read. Right at the beginning it caught Ann's interest which was rare. Usually it has to be an adventure to interest next day it was mid day when they reached the entrance to and abandoned mall. "Hey Marco can I ask a question?" Ann asked as they walked inside.

"Sure go ahead shoot."Marco answered.

"Ok here goes. So who's Donquixote Doflamingo?" Ann asked surprising Marco and Thatch.

"Ok before we answer your question tell me something. Were the hell did you hear that name?" Marco asked as thatch just started at her with big eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Oh that name's in Uncle Sanji's story. Most of the people in here we've met. Just not him so who is he?" Ann asked again this time the kids were listening. Even Blizzard wanted to know, that was because he wanted to know who to protect everyone from.

"Ok he's a mafia boss with eight people from his family in his gang." Marco explained as they went downstairs.

"Wow you guys were gone a long time. I thought something bad happened." Came a voice Out of the shadows stepped a 20 year old girl. She had white skin, shoulder length brown hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a skull tang top that was light green, with blue yoga pants and black walking shoes. "Ahh cute kids. Hey there I'm Haruta I'm a badass girl who fights with a saber." The girl now know as Haruta announced.

"If she didn't say she was a girl I would've thought she was a guy. You know because her chest is really flat." Max whispered to Ryan and Mike who nodded in agreement.

"Hey you two boss wants to see you." Another voice said, and what came out of the shadows surprised the kids. It was a man with black hair tied up, pale skin, and black eyes. He was wearing a pink and purple kimono, with black slip on shoes.

"Oh ok who's the geisha and that a man right?" Sunny and Emi asked. Marco and Thatch started laughing like crazy before answering.

"Ok this is Izo he's 23 years old and yes he's a guy." Marco answered getting a nod from the kids.

"Yes I'm Izo and I use a gun and I'm really good at aiming because of being a sniper."Izo said to the children.

"Ok Izo they get it we're gonna take them to meet pops now." Thatch said as they continued on.

"Ok inside this room is the leader of this gang, so be nice." Marco said as he knocked on the door. He heard a come in from the other side, so he opened the door came in with the kids and Ann still on his back. "Hey pops sorry I'm late coming back." Marco said as the kids started wide eyed at the huge man in front of them.

"Nice to see your ok my boy. Now who are these brats with you." The man asked. The huge man in front of them was Whitebeard leader of this gang. **(A/N: Not going to explain what he looks like. If you want to know watch the show.)**

"Well we found these kids at a house called the place. They were injured so we thought why not bring them here." Marco explained.

"Good choice my boy. Now lets let them get some rest, and see if they can explain what happened to them tomorrow." Whitebeard said as Marco nodded and took them to a huge room. He put Ann on the bed and was surprised to see her still reading.

"How far are you in?" Marco asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm on a chapter called Insanity part 1. So I guess it's a prater chapter." Ann said as Marco took the book putting a bookmark in it.

"Ok you can continue reading it tomorrow for now get some sleep." Marco said getting her in bed.

"Ok fine." She said as the rest got in bed as well. As they drifted to sleep Ann fell asleep thinking about something disturbing she read in that last chapter.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

 **Me: Yo I'm back once again**

 **Luffia: I'm tired**

 **Me: Me to sister me to**

 **Ann: Wuss's I can stay up forever**

 **Kyle: no you can't Ann**

 **Ann: Whatever party popper**

 **Me: Ok no fighting just for that you two can start the chapter for me**

 **Ann: Of Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece Just her Oc's and thank you to xFangHeartx for letting us use her Oc Blizzard**

 **Kyle: So here we go onto the chapter**

* * *

It was 7am when Marco went to go wake up the kids. As he opened the door he saw Ann sitting up in bed reading the book she was reading yesterday. Thatch looked into the room with Marco and noticed the confused look on Ann's face, along with her eyes flashing to midnight blue as she read. The next thing they knew her eyes turned gray. "Ok it's really no use hiding I know your there. Marco and Thatch you can come in you know, we're all awake." Ann said looking towards the door. Marco and Thatch opened the door all the way.

"Wow as usual Ann was right that someone was hiding behind the door." Sunny exclaimed smiling as she put her shoulder length green hair into a ponytail. Luffia nodded as Kyle was changing her bandages, as Luffia brushed Blizzard's fur.

"Well that's an interesting talent. Now Ann do we need to change your bandages?" Marco asked.

"No at around 6:30am Emi and Sunny along with Kris helped change them." Ann explained as the other girls nodded there heads yes. All of a sudden Ann's eyes flashed to gold and then Ann fell over unconscious, but with her eyes still open, and still the color gold.

"Ann get a hold of yourself!" Kyle yelled as he caught her.

"What happened to her is she okay?" Thatch asked looking at the kids worried faces.

"We have no clue." They all said hoping their friend was ok and would wake up soon.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Inside Ann's Mind)**

Ann opened her eyes and saw a wide open space. "Huh this is really strange. Where the hell am I?" Ann asked no one considering she was the only one there. Next she was blinded for a moment by a bright flash of light and found herself at Nami, Vivi, and Robin's house.

"What in the...?" She started to say as she felt rain falling on her. She looked around and she noticed that the door was open so she ran inside. What Ann saw almost made her throw up. On the ground was Nami and Franky covered in there own blood. She didn't know what to do until she heard a noise from upstairs, so she ran up the stairs to see if she could get any help.

"Hello anyone up here? I need help downstairs two of my family members are injured." Ann called as she slowing walked up the stairs. As she reached the top she saw something that made her scream at the top of her lungs. **(A/N: Think of it being loud enough to shatter glass.)** Sloane had a crazed look on her face, and pinned to the wall by knifes was her father. Blood was everywhere all over the wall, the floor, Sloane's face and clothes, and allover her father. Ann was so scared that tears were now streaming down her face.

Next thing she knew she was in the middle of the street, and there stood Sanji facing Sloane, and she saw her mom and in her arms was baby Ann which surprised eleven year old Ann. She turned back around when she heard Sanji grunt in pain. Ann saw a knife lounged into his gut. Sanji held it there as he held Sloane's hand and Ann saw her turn back to normal. Sloane started crying as she saw what she did to Sanji, and remembered what else she did.

Ann felt really sick to her stomach and really light headed. The last thing Ann saw was Sloane run off and Luffy arrive.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back In The Room At The Whitebeard Base)**

Ann bolted upright in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face, and her body trembling uncontrollably. She was so scared she curled up into a ball with her knees drawn to her chest. The others looked inside and saw Ann like that. "Wow I've never seen her like this." Sunny said.

"She's always so strong." Luffia whispered to her brother and the others. So they opened the door and came inside to help her out.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Somewhere in an Abandoned Warehouse)**

Vivi was really depressed and hung onto Ace ever since she heard what they said about Ann. Nami did the same with Luffy after hearing about Luffia. "This is so stupid. Why go after our children who haven't done a thing." Sanji said putting his face into his heads.

"That's one thing I didn't tell you, because I forgot about it. If someone is related to the person he hates he will send anyone to kill them, because he believes they will become a threat in the future." Sloane explained to them all.

"Well When we get out of here he's going to wish he never messed with our family." Robin said as she saw Zoro smile at the thought of beating the ever living shit out of Doflamingo.

"Yeah bring it on we can take him down for sure." Koala said earning a smile from Sabo.

"Yeah we'll make him pay." Luffy and Ace both said. Everyone made a promise to make Doflamingo regret messing with their family.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back at Whitebeards Hideout)**

Marco and Thatch walked by the kids room and heard laughing on the other side. The two friends took a look inside and saw them all talking and having a really fun time. It looked like Ann's confusion was gone and so was her fears. It was settled that training them to take down their enemy would start the next day.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Training Begins**

 **Me: Sure has been awhile but I'm finally out of writers block**

 **Ann: Took longer then expected**

 **Emi: I thought you would never come back**

 **Kyle: Glad that's not the case**

 **Me: Yeah I know sorry to make you all wait. So how about this Marco and Haruta do the disclaimer for me**

 **Marco: Yeah sure whatever lets do it**

 **Haruta: Okay here goes**

 **Marco and Haruta: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's**

 **Me: Oh yeah one more thing Blizzard is property of XFangHeartX. Now enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and everyone was eating breakfast when Marco spoke up. "Well you guys have had a two full days of rest. So I now believe it is time for you to start training." Marco said.

"Okay I guess. Just one question for you. Train for what?" Ann asked as the other eight kids and Blizzard all looked at him.

"Well to fight that Doflamingo guy as well as those assassin's, and last but not least save your family." Marco explained earning a smile from most of the kids and a happy bark from Blizzard,

"I don't want to fight." Came a voice from next to Kyle and it turned out to be his little sis Luffia.

"Oh come on Luffia you got to help fight even if you don't want to." Sunny said putting her hands on her hips.

"No I won't do it!" Luffia yelled tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"So want to tell us why you won't train or fight?" Kyle questioned getting down to eye level with Luffia.

"I don't have any skills that will help at all. I'm just a four year old little girl and I'll just get in everyone's way!" Luffia cried out as tears started cascading down her face, and she ran out of the room.

"Wait Luffia come back!" Kyle called after his sister,

"Don't you guys worry. I'll go find her and come right back." Haruta said and ran after Luffia.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(By the** **fountain in the abandoned mall)**

It took Haruta about ten minutes to find little Luffia by the fountain crying. "Hey there honey. Clam down there's no need to cry." Haruta said calmly hugging little Luffia close to her chest.

"I don't want to fight because if you fight you get hurt. Everyone in there is my family and if they fight they could get hurt, or worse die. And me I can't do anything to help so mostly I'll just be in the way." Luffia cried as she hugged Haruta.

"Oh come on honey fighting isn't the only thing that can help people. There has to be something only you can do okay." Haruta explained as Luffia stopped crying. Next thing they both heard was a loud and hearty bark.

Haruta and Luffia both looked towards the entrance of the abandoned mall. There was a great Pyrenees dog, he had white fur but not as white as Blizzard's, with coal colored eyes, and around his neck was a spiked collar with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Oh my god Stefan your back. I missed you so much boy!" Haruta cried with joy as she hugged her dog.

"Ah good to be home again." Came a voice from the door way and there was a man there. He had black hair with a funny looking mustache and onyx eyes. He wore a purple leotard and atop hat on his head.

"Oh yo Vista welcome back." Haruta waved as Vista walked over to her. "Well you two are now back and I've finally had a talk with one of our young visitors. So time to get back downstairs with everybody." Haruta exclaimed grabbed Luffia's hand and walked to where everyone was waiting, with Stefan and Vista not far behind.

XXX-XXX-XXX

"Yo we're back!" Haruta called out getting the others attention.

"I have also returned home along with Stefan." Vista said with Stefan behind him.

"Cool welcome home Vista. So now that Haruta brought back Kyle's sister we can get started. Okay start with your name and then your special talent, or anything your good at and think it can be helpful." Marco explained to them as they all nodded in understanding.

"Okay I'll go first my name is Kris Vinasmoke. My special talent is kicks almost as strong as steel." Kris explained with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on they can't be that strong for such a little girl." Thatch said not meaning to make it offensive but Kris didn't know that.

So with a tick mark on her head she walked over to Thatch, and she raised her right leg up and kicked him halfway across the basement. "You were saying." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I stand corrected. Continue please." Thatch said earning a sigh from Marco.

"Well then my turn, my name is Max Vinasmoke. My special talent is knife throwing and just fighting with knife's in particular." Max said earning a look from Kris.

"You learned that from aunt Scarlet didn't you." Kris said shaking her head earning a small laugh from Max.

"Okay my turn here goes, my name is Monkey D. Kyle. My special talent is hacking of any kind of database you give me." Kyle explained with a confidant look.

"Okay here I go I guess, my name is Monkey D. Luffia. My special talent is how small I am, I can fit into small spaces which is good for recon." Luffia said in a slightly scared voice.

"Now its time for me, my name is Roronoa Ryan. My special talent is using dual swords and hiding in the shadows. No one except my sister can find me when I hide in the shadows." Ryan said as his sister stepped forward.

"Yo what up my name is Roronoa Sunny. My special talent is that I'm learning two sword style, and I'm a master at hot-wiring anything at all." She said with making a peace sign.

"Oh us next my name is Emi Outlook. My special talent is having a photograph memory anything I've seen I can explain in great detail." Emi said.

"Now for me my name is Mike Outlook. My special talent is karate that I learned from my mom I'm a black belt." He said with a sideways smile.

"Well guess I'm last my name is Portgas D. Ann. Mt special talent is basically my eyes. They change color at times but the best is rainbow color, because that makes me able to control the elements." Ann explained to all of them. "Oh yeah and Blizzard right here whats to learn attacking moves." Ann says petting their dog making him wag his tail in happiness.

"Okay then that's everyone of you now to assign everyone a trainer. First off Haruta you need to go make contact with one of our friends, and she also owns a sword shop. So go ahead and take Miss. Sunny here with you." Marco said as Haruta nodded grabbing Sunny's hand.

"Oh yeah before I go Stefan boy you can train Blizzard how to fight." Haruta said as she dragged Sunny with her to their friends shop.

"Okay next Izo your good at staying clam and controlling your emotions I want you to help Ann here to control her power, because I'm pretty sure she needs to be clam to call on her power at will." Marco explained to Izo and Ann.

"Understood will do come along young lady." Izo said taking Ann's hand and leading her somewhere quite to train.

"Now for Max we can set up some targets for you too practice with your throwing knifes." Marco said as Max pumped his fist into the air to show he agreed. "Okay now Kyle how about you try to hack into the enemy's system for the time being." Marco said.

"Sure thing I am on it." Kyle said saluting Marco.

"Now Emi write down anything you can remember about the enemy that attacked you guys at the place. Put that photograph memory of yours to use." Marco explained and got a thumbs up in response. "Now Ryan just work on your strikes and blending into the shadows until it becomes even a challenge for your sister to find you." Marco said and all Ryan did was nod his head. "Okay Luffia just practice on going through small spaces and making no noise as you crawl through." Marco explained even though Luffia didn't respond he knew she got it. "Now Mike and Kris you two can fight against each other as training. Since the two of you know how to kick and fist fight." Marco said to both of them.

"Sure but I only fight with my feet not my fists just to be clear." Kris said.

"Okay bring it on." Mike said as they high-fived each other.

"Well that's everyone just gotta wait for Sunny and Haruta to get back." Marco said to himself.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(In town at a Sword Shop)**

As Haruta and Sunny reached the shop Sunny was awed by all the different types of swords. "So cool!" Sunny whispered to herself as she and Haruta entered the shop.

"Ok you look around for a few minutes I'm gonna go to the back, and get the owner." Haruta said as Sunny just went to look around at all the swords.

"Hello anyone back here. Monet you here." Haruta called. Out of the back walked out a twenty-four year old woman, with light green hair, and golden eyes. She had light skin, and wore a green tank top with the words happy printed on them and blue shorts and no shoes on.

"Yo Haruta welcome to my shop what can I do for you today?" Monet asked smiling as she fallowed Haruta back out to the main shop, and she saw Sunny.

"Well I was hoping you could help this young lady find two good swords. Her name is Sunny and she use's two sword style." Haruta said patting Sunny on the head.

"Okay I have perfect two first off is this one." Monet said handing it to Sunny. It had a purple sheath with a sunset color hilt, and a wave pattern on the blade. "That one is called Mystical Wave. I just know it has to belong to you along with this one." Monet explained as she handed the other one to Sunny to look at as Sunny handed Mystical Wave over to Haruta.

This one had a aqua green sheath with a sunrise color hilt, and a flame pattern on the blade. "That one is called Fire Queen. Now little Miss. Sunny they're all yours free of charge." Monet said patting her on the head.

"Cool thanks so much Miss. Monet." Sunny called as she and Haruta left making their way back to the hideout to start Sunny's training.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Lets Do Some Recon**

 **Me: I'm back again with a new chapter**

 **Ann: Cool but I'm not in this chapter much**

 **Kyle: Yeah we focuses more on Emi and Luffia**

 **Emi: Ah yeah my time to shine**

 **Luffia: Well I'm not in the mood to have the spotlight on me**

 **Me: Don't worry about it guys you'll be fine. So Kris, Max take it away**

 **Kris: Crossoverlover2013 doesn't own One Piece only her Oc's and xFangheartx owns the Oc Blizzard**

 **Max: Without any more delay on with the chapter**

* * *

It had been two weeks since they started training, and Kyle finally broke through all seven of Doflamingo's firewalls. "Oh yeah I'm into his system time to see what I can find." Kyle said scrolling through classified files.

"Has anyone seen Sunny we seem to have lost track of her." Marco called out to everyone.

"Oh I've seen her. She's in the garage hot-wiring a motorcycle." Ann said as Thatch went to get her out of there before she hurt herself, or anyone else.

"Eureka I found something that could help us." Kyle called out and everyone came over to see what he found.

"What is it? And how is it going to help?" Ann asked looking over her shoulder.

"It's a map of their hideout it's printing now there it is."Kyle said and Ann grabbed it from the printer.

"Cool well then I've got a plan. I believe we can send Miss. Luffia and Miss. Emi along with Blizzard can go, and Luffia can go into their air vents. Emi and Blizzard can wait outside with the map, and mark the room your parents are in. Last we can all stay in contact with com-links." Haruta explained earning a nod from Marco.

"We're putting Emi with Luffia. We're all doomed. Completely doomed." Ann mumbled to herself and Kyle.

"Well we have a plan before they go let's all have lunch." Thatch said as everyone cheered and gathered at the table to eat.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Abandoned Wherehouse: Doflamingo's Hideout)**

"Ok we made it outside. I'll get the grate of the air vent so you can get in." Emi said reaching for the grate and pulling it off. Blizzard gave Luffia a lift and she climbed inside.

"Ok I'm in and ready." Luffia said into the com-link to the one Ann and Emi were wearing. (A/N: Ann is still at Whitebeards hideout while Emi is at Doflamingo's hideout with Luffia).

"Ok that's good now Emi since you have the map lead her down some paths." Ann explained over the com-link.

"Sure thing here we go." Emi said as Luffia began her journey down the vents.

"Um Emi there's a split in the vents. Which way do I go right or left?" Luffia asked her.

"Um lets see I say go to the left."Emi suggested and Luffia continued on her journey down the vents. The first room below the vents showed a bunch of guards practicing with guns. It terrified her so she just continued on her path.

By the third room Luffia found their parents all trapped in cages. "Luffia to Emi and Ann I found our parents. They're in the third room on the left." Luffia let them know and Emi marked it on the map with a red x.

"Ok awesome job Luffia now come on back before your caught, and killed to be kept silent." Emi said almost making Luffia stiffen if it wasn't for Ann's voice.

"Knock it off Emi stop trying to scare her. We need her to get out of there and both of you to return safe, and un-hurt." Ann said over the com-link. She past the air vent she was over, but the one after the third caved in taking young Luffia with her, and landing in front of three very intimidating people.

"Who is this little brat?" A man with blond hair, sunglasses, and a pink feathered coat. Luffia recognized the attire from how Ann described the man last night, this man was Donquixote Doflamingo. Luffia stiffened in fear as the girl next to him decided to answer him.

"I have no clue young master. What should we do?" The girl asked she has black hair, light skin, with violet eyes. She wore a maid band on her head and a red dress along with red shoes.

"Don't ask stupid questions Baby 5. It's easy to see right young master?" Asked a weird big guy with buck teeth. He had black hair in a strange style, and brown eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit jacket, black long pants and giant brown shoes.

"That's correct Buffalo now kill her!" Doflamingo yelled as the girl now know as Baby 5 and guy now know as Buffalo were about to grab her when she started screaming at a supersonic level.

"Ow my ears are killing me!" Doflamingo yelled as Baby 5 and Buffalo covered their ears as well.

"Ow how loud can one girl scream." Emi and Ann said at the same time through the com-link. Blizzards head popped up and then ran towards the screaming girl.

"Wait a second Blizzard come back!" Emi called. "How come he doesn't listen to me oh right he's Ann's dog." Emi said to herself as she lost sight of Blizzard.

As Blizzard ran to the room Luffia was in he ran under and tripped Doflamingo on purpose. "Oh Blizzard your here." Luffia exclaimed quietly he leaned down and Luffia got on, and Blizzard started to leave.

"Oh dammit stop that dog kill them." Doflamingo yelled as Baby 5 and Buffalo started running after them.

Luffia and Blizzard met up with Emi at the back of the building. "Roll up the map and jump on we need to go now." Luffia explained and Emi complied and they escaped in one piece.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Abandoned Wherehouse : Room With the Parents)**

"Did you hear that? Sounds like someone screamed." Luffy said causing Sanji to stop kicking the bars for a second.

"Yeah I heard it. It was really loud." Sanji answered right as Doflamingo walked in seething in anger mumbling something about stupid kid and stupid dog. That just confused the parents.

XXX-XXX-XXX

 **(Back at the Whitebeard Hideout)**

"Well it may not have ended the way we planed, but it was a success. Our little Luffia found where our parents were, and I marked on the map," Emi beamed with happiness.

All of a sudden two people emerged from the shadows. To the kids surprise it was Law and Hancock who weren't supposed to be back till the end of next week. Problem was they did not look happy.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 Authors Note

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone sorry for not posting for awhile I finally got borke out of my wirters block. Thank you all for being patient with me. Me and my cowirter my amazing brother are on it see you all soon.

CrosoverLover2013


End file.
